Talk:Sona/@comment-15020375-20131211022059/@comment-5955640-20131211030520
Regarding all those questions. You want the Red Sightstone for all those reasons. More charges so you don't have to recall due to warding areas on demand (I'll always ward the area I'm generally in for more than thirty seconds so that's usually two to three wards depending on the area) and the extra health is good it lets you be a little tanky. Just buying wards would be a waste of money. You can only have three now and the time length is the same on the stones. As opposed to the trinkets. Past level eight. The Totems will stay on for as long as their subsequent cool down upon placing them on the map. Before then. They will go off cooldown far too soon after placing them and you'll have a minute and a half before you can use it which is far too dangerous. You can upgrade it to the pink ward. And I've seen careful placement of those things lead to them staying on the map for awhile but they will get destroyed eventually. And you can only have one on the field at a time. Instead. I'd get the Sweeping Lens. You have enough time to destroy anything you reveal It's more on demand so you can check a bush or Dragon or Baron and you'd see any stealth wards hanging out. And it's third tier will reveal stealthed champs and grant you some of that disney magic that is the oracle vision for a few seconds more. That's very nesscary if you are taking on stealth champs. Or champs that plant stealth traps. I haven't made much use of the orb which is funny because I was the sort that used clairvoyance. Well there is a reason for this. More on demand affordable warding and your teammates warding means you don't have to face check anything and that's all I used Clairvoyance for. Seeing if someone was hiding in a bush and I didn't want to waste a ward getting just enough vision to flush them out. It was especially awful to use a ward in a bush because they would get rid of that too with a pink ward counter. So glad that's over with you won't believe it. The orb doesn't have the range of clairvoyance so for early levels it's not very useful. Later on it gets greater range but then it's a matter of who you are trying to find with it? Trying to track down a Shaco? A run away Leblanc? Someone hiding in a bush to make you believe they recalled when they are clearly split pushing? You'll use this and it will be useful but it's a rather specfic situation against specfic champions so Totems and Lens are where you want to be. You should not sell the gold generating items. Their teir 3 forms are activates of various uses. Frost Queen's Claim can harm targets and slow them in an AOE. Face of the Mountain makes a shield based on your HP and after a few seconds it explodes dealling damage in an AOE. And Talisman of Ascension creates a AOE speed boost for yourself and anyone around you. You are going to want those things. Ontop of that you are going to want things to go with those things. Face of the mountain and Locket of the Iron Solari. Double sheild bomb. Make your tank the life of any teamfight. Talisman and Twin Shadows. Rush the slowed opponents. Queen's Claim and Twin Shadows. Double slow. I've seen people upgrade them too early though. Get the second tier at the first return to base. Then move onto boots, tankiness or damage, and the wardstone. Once you've gotten other items built up go ahead and get the tier three item for that teamfight utility. I've seen some people just stay at second tier and they don't know what they are missing. I would also ask you to not buy pure damage. Support wants AP these days. But don't buy Rabadons Deathcap. It's like the bruiser buying Bloodthirster. Yes you'll like that damage but it's not your role. The nomicon, the crystal Scepter, Seekers Armguard, and items that grant you more than just pure damage will make the most of your purchase and the more team related activates or auras you can buy the better.